Log 12
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Magnum’s Logs Category:Jackknife’s Logs 2/5/2012 08:15 PM Training Center Jackknife is set up in one of the firing areas, a heel braced against a low slung wall as she holds a rather large bazooka like weapon upon her shoulder, the weapon well balanced in her hands. A target comes whizzing through the area and she takes careful aim. With and audible WHOOMP the weapon discharges it's payload.. connecting with a thunderous crackle of destroyed target bits. Magnum walks into the firing range. Yes, walks, for the Mech is in his rarely-seen Robot mode. The clad-gray Mech walks up to the firing range and watches as you fire your large weapon. "Impressive" Magnum says as he observes. Jackknife shifts the weapon off her shoulder to reload it. There's a few mechs nearby watching on, talking quietly amongst themselves. Apparently she has a bit of a following going on. What kind of weapon are you firing?" Magnum asks as you reload. He quietly wonders if he could fire the weapon Jackknife is brandishing. Then, noticing the crowd watching the femme, "Hrm" Magnum mulls, wondering if she has enough distractions. He looks on at the firing range - seems full up and with various Autobots practicing and honing their skills. Jackknife looks up at the question, "Oh this a frag grenade launcher for that mech over there." she gestures to the group chatting as they watch on, "I'm running the tests so he can see that it operates as he wanted it to do so." The weapon loaded she puts it back on her shoulder. Magnum thinks that would be a -blast- to fire in more than one way. "Would you mind if I try it out?" Magnum asks. He figures it wouldn't hurt to ask - the worst that can happen is that Jackie says no. He looks on as you prepare the weapon for its' firing operation. Since the range is pretty full, there's not much else Magnum can do but watch. He hopes he is not a distraction for the Femme as he prepares for the next shot downrange. Jackknife considers that question, glancing over at the mech the weapon is meant for then a little shake of her head, "This is meant for one mech's hand alone, a mech can be possessive of his weapon as much as he can be with his femme. I would not even try to part him from this." she states, taking aim at a faster target and firing. The grenade launches with an audible thump and whistle until it hits just shy of the target, though the frag it casts our tags said target and disables it enough to be considered a follow up kill. She gets to her feet as she unslings the weapon to present it to the mech whom it is meant for who accepts it with a smile and a thank you for her hard work to make the weapon come into being. Magnum nods, "Understandable. No worries." Magnum says as he follows the grenade's trail downrange until detonation. He watches the frag spread of the grenade detonation count the kill. "My own weapon is not a fragmentary weapon, so the spread on that is quite nice." Magnum looks at the damage caused, then catches a glimpse of you handing the launcher to the Mech, who thanks her properly. Jackknife nods to the mech as he takes it to try it for himself so he can get used to it. She moves out of the range and cocks her head, examining the quite on display weapon with a keen optic. "Hmm yes I see that. Plasma cannon?" she guesses.